


The First Time Ridley and John Eat Together on Thunderbird 5

by cookidoughlilac



Series: 10 Jobannon First Times [2]
Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-06 05:29:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19056166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cookidoughlilac/pseuds/cookidoughlilac
Summary: After an intense battle of handball, Ridley mentions that she hadn’t eaten prior to going over for their weekly game. John, being ever the gentleman, puts his foot down and tells her to have one of the bagels before she heads back to Global One. John mentions how EOS once pelted bagels at him when they first met.





	The First Time Ridley and John Eat Together on Thunderbird 5

“I’m not going to let you win this round Tracy!”  
Whap.

“Ha, I’d like to see you try to beat me Captain!”  
Whap.

The green ball being hurled across the room back again was the centre of focus for both John and Ridley, who were positioned in front of their respective goals to stop a goal being scored. This battle between the two was vicious, to the point that EOS refused to interrupt them, not even to alert John about a situation. She just passed them over to Grandma to deal with until the match was over.

The sound of a point being scored rung out throughout the Global Comms Command Module, signalling the end of an intense match. Both players seemed to fall limp with exhaustion as they paused to get their breath back, but they both had shining smiles on their faces.

 

“You play well, Ridley.” John was the first to break the silence, stretching back out to face the woman on the other side of the module.

Ridley, in turn, responded with a good-natured laugh, looking back up to meet his gaze and smile.

“I might play well John, but I am nowhere as good as you yet. Give me one more match where I lose, and then you’ll never win again in your life!”

“I would love to see you try to beat me in two games time. I’ve played this game far more often with Alan, and he still has yet to beat me.”

“Is that so?” Ridley mused, “Perhaps the reason you always win against us both is because you have an unfair advantage.”

“And what unfair advantage do I possess over the pair of you, Captain?”

“You have longer limbs. Longer limbs mean you can starfish out in front of your goal and catch the ball with ease. We shorties have to move around to defend and counterattack, otherwise we lose.”

“Just like the way you lost now?” If John had been able to reflect the way his voice sounded, he would have had a shining halo around his head. “Are you suggesting that I cut off my limbs so the matches would be fair?”

“I don’t think you should cut off your limbs, but perhaps you could tie one back. There’s nothing better than trying to excel further in a sport you enjoy. Besides, I’m sure your brother would be very surprised if you greeted him with one arm or leg tied back.”

 

The pair make their way out of the Global Comms Command Module, floating down towards the gravity ring, continuing the playful quips towards each other. John touched down on the gravity ring first with practiced ease, lifting up his arms so that he could help Ridley touch down without falling. He remembered the first times he had made those mistakes and boy did he not want anyone else to have those bruises as well.

 

“I said I was going to give you a tour of the main parts of the ship, didn’t I?” John asked, looking at his friend after a few moments of pleasant silence between them.

“I believe you wanted to show off this gravity ring. Though I must ask, where are your living spaces? I couldn’t quite make out where they could be when I was flying over. Unless you head down to your family each night?”

“Oh no, most of my living spaces are within the ring as well. That’s why it’s the best part of the ship!” John beamed.

 

“It’s also where I get to more easily communicate with John, aside from broadcasting over every speaker on this station. Hello, Captain O’Bannon.” EOS’ voice added, coming from above them as she perched on her rail.

“EOS, it’s nice to see you again. Have you been keeping well?” Ridley smiled, looking up at the camera to try and engage in a proper conversation.  
“Indeed, I have, Captain O’Bannon. John has been taking very good care of me, but I have come to inform him that his scheduled lunch hour is just starting. Perhaps you could join him as I’ll still be manning global communications?”

If John didn’t know any better, he would have thought that EOS almost sounded hopeful.

“As much as I’d like that, I should probably head back to Global One. I didn’t have time to get something to eat before I headed out, so I’m starting to get a little hungry now.”

 

At this confession, EOS’ lights turned from green to amber, just as John turned to face Ridley with a look of slight shock.

“You didn’t eat before you came over? Ridley, you should have said something, you must be starving by now!” John exclaimed. Suggesting he was a little concerned would have been an understatement. “You need to eat, and since I have a fully equipped cooking module, I’ll get you something from there.”  
“John, that really isn’t necessary”

“No buts or ifs. Stay a while longer and eat. Besides, Brains makes sure that the food here is always fresher than the standard food you’d see on a station. We even have bagels with cheese!”

“…Bagels with cheese do sound appetizing, especially since that used to be my staple dish when I was in university.” Ridley mused quietly, almost reminiscing on the flavours.

“Right? Can you imagine all that lovely cheese, and if you wanted it melted you could have so it’s all nice and gooey and cheesy, super soft and toasty that can warm you right up when we’re in cold, cold space…”

“Ok, ok, calm down spaceman, before you embarrass yourself.” Ridley laughed, watching as John tried to add theatricals to his persuasive piece. “You and your bagels, no wonder you’re so excited for food all the time. Alright, I’ll stay a little longer just for lunch, but then I do really need to get back! Besides, I’m sure EOS would want some time to spend with you. Doesn’t she get lonely?”

 

John started to lead Ridley through the ring, just as Ridley asked her all important question. Which, coincidentally, made John think of a particularly interesting story.

“I didn’t actually think my speech would work… but’s good that you’ll stay to eat. EOS should be ok for another hour or so, and if not, she’ll pelt me with a bagel.” John grinned, leading Ridley through the gravity ring towards the cooking module.

“I’m sorry, EOS will do what if she gets lonely?”

“When I first met EOS, she pelted me with bagels. Now, she does it if I don’t pay enough attention to her… which can happen on busy days. EOS generally knows when to not throw bagels around, but she won’t always follow that subroutine…”

Ridley laughed at the little anecdote. It certainly sounded like something she could imagine John and EOS getting up to, but the actual hearing of the story made it even better.

“Heh… yeah. Thinking about it, maybe that’s why I get called space bonkers. Anyway Captain, what type of bagel do you desire? A savoury bagel, or something sweeter?”


End file.
